


Gilbert Meets Katie Maurice

by Vennat



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vennat/pseuds/Vennat
Summary: Anne introduces Gilbert to Katie Maurice.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Gilbert Meets Katie Maurice

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy this sucked but I've been reading the first book and I really wanted Anne to tell gilbert about the RREEAALLLYYY depressing fact that her very first friends ever were her reflection and her echo. she's baby (,:

They lay outside the schoolhouse, next to the stream. They’re studying for the Queen’s Exam’s, but they’re months away so the study session had slowly devolved into groups breaking off, lazing about in the sun and chatting with one another.

Diana had snuck away to find Jerry at Green Gables, and Anne had waved her off with a smile, happy for her bosom friend. Now, she and Gilbert were a few feet away from anyone else, basking in their shared comfortable silence. Anne thinks of how glad she is to have Gilbert as a friend. 

“Thank you for being such a wonderful friend, Gilbert.” She says, never one to censor her thoughts.

Gilbert props himself up on one elbow, cocking a brow at her.

“I haven’t always been the best sort of friend to you, Anne. I’m sure you remember the incident on your very first day of school?”

Anne waves a hand at him. 

“You’ve apologized profusely and I’ve forgiven you for it. And even if you hadn’t, you’re still a better friend to have around than Katie Maurice or any other ever was.”

“Who is she? A girl from the orphanage?”

“Of a sort,” Anne says, before rolling over onto her stomach. She shimmies a little bit until she is peeking over the edge of the little river, her reflection staring back at her. Gilbert’s reflection joins hers after a moment.

  
  


“This,” She gestures to her reflection in the water, “Is Katie Maurice. Mrs. Thomas had a bookcase in her house with glass doors, only there was one glass door after Mr. Hammond smashed the other one when he was drunk, and Katie Maurice was my reflection in the glass, and my only friend. I always thought a bosom friend with hair as dreadfully red as mine would be insufferable, but Katie was simply angelic. She wasn’t homely, she was ethereal, and she led me into the fae forest, or through a sorcerer’s lair, or on a hundred other adventures. She was a comfort, and I found solace in her but… at the end of the day, when I closed my eyes, I was still alone. Now, I know that I have Marilla and Mathew and Jerry and you and Diana and… Katie Maurice was lovely when I needed her, but she isn’t a friend to me the way that you are, Gilbert.”

Gilbert ponders this for a moment, before locking his gaze onto her reflection in the water.

“Thank you, Katie Maurice, for keeping Anne company. But I… I’ve got her, now.”

**Author's Note:**

> twit: @vennatfinn come scream about awae and hsmtmts and tbhk with me


End file.
